


Homework

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Derek Hale was 13 and he was sick of having sisters. In the room next door, their screaming had reached shrill and ascended from there. The novelty of being a brother? Officially over. “CAN YOU TWO EEEEEVER SHUT. UP!?“ He snarled at his ceiling and was rewarded by silence. He was also rewarded with a feeling of dread in his stomach.

His bedroom door banged open. Laura and Cora leaned casually in the doorway and he knew no good was going to come from this. Derek’s desk chair squeaked as he turned from his desk and his homework, his sisters coming in to flop on the bed.

"Get out.” Derek told them firmly, “I’ve got more homework than patience right now.“

Laura pursed her lips to fight a terrible smile. “Der… How can Mister All-Star be such a goody goody? Homework on a Friday!?”

Derek scowled at her, “Dad says…"

Laura laughed and cut him off, “It’s so cute you’re scared of Dad!“

"I’m not scared of Dad. I’m scared of failing English like you and not getting to get my driver’s license like you. Basically - I’m scared of being a loser like you.” Derek steepled his fingers and smirked at his sister. “Aaand if you would’ve let me finish? Dad says anyone without their homework done aren’t going to the Faire tomorrow.“ He grins wolfishly.

Laura thinks over all her homework, “What?”

“I’ll think of you when I’m enjoying churros and turkey legs, Laur.” Derek turned back to his desk with an air of satisfaction. One-upping Laura AND a nearly classic Bond villain end of conversation? He’d ride high on this until Laura brought him low again. But not today, today she was scrambling back to the girl’s bedroom to get to work.

Derek refocused on what he was doing when Cora pushed under his arm with a grin, hugging his chest.

“What.” Derek asked flatly, prying her arms off. “Not. Even. Go bug Laura.“

"Der… I love you…” Cora whispered even as he pushed her away.

“Yeahhh… I’ve heard that one before.” Derek scoffed, fighting a smile. He opened a drawer and tossed a coloring book and crayons at her. “Color me a new picture for my wall.“

Cora was easily diverted, snatching up the goodies and laying on the floor right next to him to do just that. “Which one Der?” She asked, turning the pages of the superhero coloring book.

“Which one do you like?” Derek asks distractedly.

“Imma marry this one.” She kisses the picture of the Flash. “He wears red. I like red.“

Derek leans to look, “Ugh… The Flash? Seriously?”

“Shut-UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!” Cora shrieks then quiets again, turning the page. “Wunner Wimmen? She ok Der? She’s in her panties. They’ve got stars.“

"She used to wear a skirt.” Derek tells her, he’d never thought of Wonder Woman being in panties until Cora came along. Thanks Cora.

“She don’got a skirt now. She losted it and she had extra time outs.” Cora informed him, turning the page, “Bamman? Bamman’s good right?“

"He’s ok.” Derek agreed, going back to his homework.

Cora hmm’d, “Imma color him red too.“

"Whatever Cora.” Derek sighed, tuning out his sisters completely. Later he’d have a red Batman on what he liked to call his wall of reject superheroes.


End file.
